Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida
by AdolfoGonzalez
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico que tuvo una mala vida y que oculta un horrible secreto, tan horrible que ningún familiar lo sabía excepto su madre. Él, junto con su muy pequeña familia, acaban en un mundo lleno de ponis y criaturas mitológicas, en su estadía tendrá que lidiar con 6 ponis alocadas y reinos vecinos, para poder seguir adelante.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, como verán empecé de nuevo por razones que no tengo ganas de mencionar... voy a mejorar la historia pero algunas cosas no se van a modificar**

**Antes de continuar, si no han visto el primer "intento" de capitulo, entonces aquí les dejo como se va a manejar, hago esto para mejorar un poco la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>hola<strong> : Conciencia

'hola' : Pensamientos.

- hola - : Diálogos.

_- hola - _: dialogo en español

[hola] : Sonidos

*hola* : Ciertas acotaciones como toser, estornudar, golpear, etc.

P.D.V. : Narración en primera persona.

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, en la Autopista BR 101 <strong><em><span>(Búsquenla si quieren)<span>_** iba un Peugeot 206 Azul metalizado en camino a Rio de Janeiro. Iban 3 chicos dentro del auto:

El conductor tenia pelo castaño y corto, piel un poco morena, ojos marrón oscuro, una remera-mangas cortas de color verde-agua, unos anteojos de sol grandes, un jean claro, y unas zapatillas grises con detalles verdes, de 25 años y medía un metro ochenta centímetros.

El que iba en el asiento del pasajero tenía pelo castaño y le cubría la frente, piel un poco más oscura que el conductor, ojos marrón oscuro, remera-mangas cortas de color rojo con un cráneo en medio y un buzo blanco abierto con rayas negras, unos anteojos de sol un poco más pequeños que los del conductor, un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas negras con detalles grises, de 24 años y medía un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros.

El que Iba en el asiento de atrás tenía pelo negro y largo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, piel clara, ojos marrón oscuro **_(Los tres tenemos los ojos de color marrón, aclaro)_** una remera blanca y una chaqueta marrón de cuero parecida a la de "Alone In The Dark", unos anteojos del mismo color que de los de "Deus Ex", un pantalón de jean negros, unas zapatillas negras con detalles naranja fuerte y grises, de 19 años y medía un metro noventa y cinco centímetros.

**_P.D.V ¿?_**

- Chicos ¿por dónde estamos pasando? - dije mientras miraba el paisaje

¿?: - Estamos pasando por... Paraty-Santa Cruz, faltan unas cuantas horas de viaje para llegar a Rio de Janeiro. -

- ¡Perfecto! el viaje estuvo muy aburrido, Maxi, ¿qué compraste para tomar? -

Maxi: - Traje unas cervezas, un Gancia, una Sprite y una bolsa grande con hielo. -

¿?: - Te dije que compraras agua. -

- El Sergio tiene razón, el alcohol solo empeora la sed. -

Maxi: - No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión. -

- No recuerdo haberte pedido que compraras alcohol, además que no vas a tomar... - Dije mientras guardaba el Gancia y la Sprite en mi maleta - agradezco el Gancia pero igual, no tienes que tomar alcohol porque eres el conductor. -

Maxi: - ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Qué sucedió con el Adolfo que tuvo una pelea con 4 ladrones armados? *Sarcasmo*- Me quedé mirándolo con cara de "No jodas"

- No tengo miedo, pero quiero seguir vivo, además lo esos ladrones eran unos inútiles, y ya fue suficiente con lo que pasó en México hace 2 años, por cierto, gracias por el recibimiento, cuando uno pierde el ojo izquierdo y despierta de un coma de 2 semanas, espera ser recibido por su familia con una torta aplastada en la cara. -

Maxi: - Por tu culpa no pudimos disfrutar las vacaciones, nos las pasamos en el hospital esperando a que te despertaras. -

- Sufro un accidente que me deja en coma, pierdo el ojo, y lo único que te importa es que nos perdimos las vacaciones, se nota que no te importa mi salud ni la del Sergio. - después de eso no volvió a decir nada, agarré una botella de cerveza, la destapé y nos serví a los 3, después de un rato se terminó la botella, destapé la otra y nos volví a servir, cuando se terminó la cerveza, miré la hora en mi Iphone 5s Negro 'Que pedazo de porquería, mi viejo N8 era mejor' y decía las 8 de la noche

- Chicos, voy a dormir despiértenme cuando lleguemos o si vamos a parar en algún lugar a descansar. - Dije mientras esperaba a que alguno me contestara, conociéndolos se olvidarían de mi

Sergio: - No hay problema. - Me acomodé y me dispuse a dormir

**_30 Minutos después_**

¿?: - ¿Que mierda está haciendo ese imbécil? -Me tallé los ojos y trate de levantarme para poder ver quien hablaba, estaba medio adormilado

¿?: - Parece que está ebrio. - traté de mirar a mi alrededor y vi que mis primos estaban hablando

Sergio: - ¡Mierda, CUIDADO! - Vi que el auto que estaba enfrente chocó haciendo que varios autos chocaran - !Agárrense¡ - ya tenía el cinturón puesto y traté de agarrarme del asiento, en el momento en que el auto chocó, se dio vuelta y salimos rodando

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>20 minutos después<span>_**

- Agh... *cof cof* chi-chicos... ¿están... bien? *cof cof cof* - miré a mi alrededor y noté que estábamos volteados verticalmente, estaba colgando de mi cinturón, miré al Maxi y al Sergio y parecían inconscientes - C-chicos... *cof* des... pierten... *cof cof* ten... nemos... que... salir de aquí. *cof cof* - me costaba respirar, el humo y el cinturón me estaban asfixiando 'Mierda tenemos que salir antes de que explote'

Traté de abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas y antes de que pudiera desabrocharme el cinturón, se empezó a incendiar alrededor del auto - ¡Chicos *cof cof* Despierten...! - traté de despertarlos hablándoles, sacudiéndolos, golpeando sus asientos, pero no funciono, traté de romper las ventanillas para poder escapar - Rómpete *patada* vamos *patada* ¡Vamos! *patada* ¿¡porque no se rompe!? [Vidrio rompiéndose] ¡Perfecto! - desabroché mi cinturón y traté de salir por la ventana tratando de trepar

[Explosión]

* * *

><p>'¿Qué es esto...? ¿Estoy muerto...? ¿Así se siente...? ¿Todo va a terminar así...?' son las únicas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, solo veía... oscuridad... oscuridad infinita... no sabía si tenía el ojo abierto o lo tenía cerrado, pero... sentía como si estuviera... flotando<p>

Después de un tiempo, sentí como dejaba de flotar y empezaba a caer. De la nada toda la oscuridad se fue y hubo una luz que me dejó ciego por lo que he estado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo **_3 segundos después_** pude ver mejor por donde estaba cayendo, parecía una especie de bosque o selva, no me puse a pensar mucho que era porque lo que más me importaba era: que debía estar muerto pero no lo estoy y ahora me estoy cayendo desde quien sabe cuántos metros y capaz que ahora si me muero

[Thud]

- Agh... *cof cof* mierda... sobrevivo a una cosa para casi morir por otra, Dios debe estar o muy enojado o le di lastima. - **El desgraciado es el Troll máximo** me empecé a sobar la espalda por el dolor, me levanté y me sentía más... liviano, como si hubiera perdido mucho peso en solo unos segundos. No le presté atención y traté de ver donde estaba - Ajá, ¿Dónde estoy? o mejor dicho ¿Como terminé aquí? si estábamos casi en medio del desierto. - miré donde estaba parado y alado cerca mío estaban mis maletas, las tomé y miré si nada se había roto, en especial mi guitarra acústica y mi notebook.

* * *

><p>Reino Changeling<p>

Un changeling estaba corriendo por un corredor largo y oscuro hasta llegar con una sala grande conde había un trono, en el cual estaba la reina Chrysalis.

Changeling: - Mi señora traigo noticias.

Crhysalis: - Espero que sean importantes

Changeling: Hemos detectado que se han abierto 3 portales y han salido 3 seres vivos, uno a caído cerca de nuestro territorio, otro a caído cerca del territorio de los Minotauros y el otro a caído en el territorio de Equestria, este último emana una energía muy poderosa, inclusive al de los elementos de la armonía o las princesas. -

Chrysalis: - mmmmm... puede que nos sirva para vencer a los ponis, traigan al ser que cayó cerca de nuestro reino, puede que nos sirva de algo. -

Changeling: - como ordene. -

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de que el siguiente capitulo sea más largo, además, si no han leído como era antes mejor para evitar un par de cosas.<strong>

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Por qué empezaste a ver MLP FIM?**

**yo lo hice porque he escuchado muchas cosas de la serie y al jugar juegos de Steam, encontré a varios bronis y... bueno quería saber por qué les gustaba, valió la pena.**


	2. El Comité de Bienvenida

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**** Lean el capitulo anterior porque lo modifiqué... COMPLETO**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DISCLAIMER:<span>_**** No soy dueño de MLP FIM, juegos, películas, series u animes mencionados durante la producción de este Fanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, antes de leerlo, les pido por favor que lean el capitulo anterior, lo modifiqué para que tenga una historia más concreta. Perdón por la tardanza, es que tenía un bloqueo. Me sentía como Twilight cuando no tenía nada que poner en el reporte de la armonía. Modifiqué bastantes cosas, va a estar en español la narración será diferente de mi idea original<strong>

**A y si no encuentro como poner para simular un sonido, le voy a poner "imagine ruido de... " y bueno no soy bueno con esas cosas**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P.D.V. Narrador<span>_**

Tomó sus cosas y se quedó pensando hacia donde tenía que ir. Después de unos segunditos, decidió subirse a un árbol bien alto para ver algún lugar cercano al cual ir. Después de mirar aproximadamente unos... 20 árboles, encontró uno bastante alto, dejó sus cosas debajo del árbol y trató de subir a la copa

**_7 minutos después_**

Adolfo. - ¿te iba a trepar o no? parezco loco así - dijo después de varios intentos fallidos, logró subir a la copa del árbol. Después de mirar unos segundos, logró divisar lo que parecía un pueblo y luego trató de bajarse después de 3 minutos, bajó del árbol, tomó sus cosas y salió caminando en busca del pueblo

**_6 minutos después_**

Se escucha el ruido de ramas romperse y hojas siendo aplastadas, sé preparó para correr. Miró rápidamente alrededor y no vio nada. El ruido cambió, era como si algo se cayera al suelo, caminó despacio hacía donde provenía el sonido

Al ver el lugar del cual provenía el ruido se alejó un poco. Había un león, se alejó más despacio que antes. Al mirarlo detenidamente, se nota que no es un león común, este tenía alas de murciélago y tenía una cola de escorpión. '¿Una Mantícora? ¿Cómo puede existir esa cosa?' pensó al ver al animal

Lenta y sigilosamente me alejó para no despertarlo 'Parezco un camaleón por como camino' Lo que decía en la mitología, era que son venenosos y muy peligrosos por su fuerza y velocidad, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a esa cosa

Una vez alejado de la manticora, siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo sin dejar de mirar atrás, el paisaje se notaba lúgubre pero a la vez pintoresco, demasiado raro después de caminar un poco, le dio hambre. Antes de seguir caminando, buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera comer y solo encontró un peral, trepó el árbol para tomar unas cuantas y bajó 14.

**_- DIJE UNAS CUANTAS - _**el estúpido miro para arriba

Adolfo. - Bueno, no te enojes. Ya las corte, no las puedo devolver. - dijo el puto mientras se comía una

**_- Bueno, PERO QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, tienes que seguir la historia -_**

**_4 minutos después_** llegó a una especie de sendero que iba del bosque hacia el pueblo 'Al fin, ya me cansé de este lugar' pensó mientras caminaba en dirección al pueblo

Cuando iba llegando al pueblo, vio un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville"

Adolfo. - El nombre más estúpido del mundo, hablan en español, mucho mejor... creo - dijo mientras pasaba por alado del cartel, siguió caminando por el camino hasta que llegar al pueblo.

Al mirar al pueblo se quedó con cara de idiota, pues todo lo que había eran ponis - Estoy loco, está claro, todas esas peleas me atrofiaron el cerebro y el choque lo remató. Esto no puede ser... son... ponis, son my pequeños como para ser caballos - Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a los ponis. Eran coloridos, algunos eran pegasos, otros unicornios y otros... "normales" Tenían puestos alforjas, tenían marcas raras en los muslos y parecía que algunos estaban comprando verduras y... todo eso **_(No me hagan poner actividades, no se me ocurre ninguna)_**

Se preocupó porque capaz que ahora mismo está en un sanatorio mental con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación aprueba de golpes y hablando con una pared mientras se inclina de atrás hacia adelante con una sonrisa estilo "Jeff the Killer" y con los ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras un guardia golpeaba la puerta con una tonfa y le gritaba que se callara

Mientras pasaba, notó que algunos se detuvieron para mirarlo, algunos lo miraban con miedo y entraban a las casas y habían otros que lo miraban con curiosidad. Se pueden sentir algunos murmureos como "¿Mama, que es esa cosa?" o "¿Eso es un changeling?" o "Aléjense, parece peligroso"

Adolfo. - 'Ofende que me trataran de cosa o que me dijeran "Changeling" Ni la menor idea de lo que sea eso, pero de una u otra forma ofende' pensó ante los comentarios de los ponis mientras seguía caminando

Después sintió como si algo se hubiera caído pero no le prestó atención, y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una especie de casa-árbol

Adolfo. -'¿Cómo es que sigue vivo si está ahuecado? ' pensó mientras se sentaba a un costado del "árbol" para descansar

**_0.00005 segundos después_** enfrente de él apareció un pegaso de pelaje dorado con crin y cola de color rosado "una hembra" pensó mientras la veía de... pesuñas a cabeza y en su hocico tenía...

Adolfo. -'¿mi Iphone 5?' pensó mientras veía al pegaso 'Capaz que era eso que se cayó hace rato' ella se acercó despacio hacia donde estaba, se notaba que tenía MUCHO miedo

Estiró su brazo izquierdo despacio hacia ella para no asustarla, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero luego se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó y así darle el Iphone en la mano, acercó su brazo derecho y le acarició despacio la cabeza y notó que traía a un conejo en el lomo, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo. Dejó de ponerle atención al conejo y miró a la pegaso de nuevo "Por favor que pueda hablar" pensó mientras dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza

Adolfo. - Emmm... hola... cómo te llamas - dijo mientras miraba a la pegaso a los ojos, esta se sorprendió, pero seguía estando asustada

. - S...soy Fluttershy - dijo muy tímidamente - ¿C...cómo te ll...llamas?

Adolfo. - Hola Fluttershy - 'Disimula que todo esto es natural' - Mi nombre es Adolfo González, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme en donde estamos? *Sonrisa nerviosa* - dijo de forma muy nerviosa y obvia

Fluttershy. -E... estamos en Ponyville, es un pueblo de Equestria. - dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa - ¿E...eres un humano?

Adolfo. - '¿Equestria? ¿Donde mierda estoy? Al menos sé porque todos se asustaban ' Si, si soy un humano, ¿No has visto uno antes? - 'no sé porque pregunté, obviamente no ha visto uno antes'

Fluttershy. - Emmm... no, no he visto un humano antes. -

Adolfo. - De acuerdo, me tengo que ir. - dijo mientras se levantaba

Fluttershy. - ¿A dónde? - preguntó mucho más tranquila

Adolfo. - ... No sé, no sé a dónde ir y... no sé cómo llegué aquí... no sé qué hacer. - dijo mientras se cubría los ojos

Fluttershy. - ¿Qué te parece si te llevó con mi amiga? capaz que ella sepa como regresarte. Ella es muy inteligente. -

Adolfo estaba a punto de responder pero justo llegaron unos ponis con armaduras de oro y lanzas

Adolfo. - Fluttershy aléjate - dijo sin dejar de mirar a los ponis y Fluttershy se fue hacia donde estaba la entrada al bosque. Se quedó mirándolos con las lanzas '¿Como las sostienen?' pensó mientras veía las lanzas y a los guardias, que eran en total unos 10 'Más vale que sean buenos guardias o que haya un buen hospital cerca, porque los van a tener que momificar con yesos si quieren molestarme' habían 4 unicornios, 3 pegasos, y 3 ponis "normales" algunos le llegaban a la cadera

De entre todos ellos, resaltaba uno que tenía una armadura diferente, la de los otros guardias eran completamente doradas con una estrella de 5 puntas de color celeste en frente. La armadura de este guardia era morada con bordes dorados, al igual que el casco y tenía una estrella de 6 puntas de color morado, dentro de un escudo morado más oscuro. El guardia era un unicornio blanco, con crin y cola de celeste con azul 'Capaz que sea un capitán o algo así' pensó mientras el guardia se acercaba

Capitán. - Detente ahí. Tenemos órdenes de llevarte al castillo. -

Adolfo. - ¿Al menos tienen idea de lo que soy? - decía con una sonrisa burlesca y el guardia negó con la cabeza - Lo suponía - Tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando hacia donde iba, haciendo que los guardias lo apunten con sus lanzas - Háganse un favor: váyanse y eviten terminar en el hospital. - siguió caminando y un poni normal salió corriendo hacia él con su lanza apuntándole

El guardia le apuntó en la cabeza con la lanza, cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, rápidamente corrió su cabeza a la derecha, soltó su estuche y su maleta para poder tomar la lanza y romperla por la mitad. El guardia se quedó atónito por lo que pasó, aprovechó y le metió un puntapié en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia un puesto de zanahorias

Adolfo. - Dije que no estoy de humor para tener una pelea. - Arrojó la lanza rota al suelo y tomó sus cosas para irse

Capitán. - Atáquenlo - todos los guardias salieron en contra de él con sus lanzas lista, menos el capitán. Dio un suspiro y dejó sus cosas apoyadas en la casa-árbol. Los guardias aprovecharon que estaba contra la casa para rodearlo y apuñalarlo. Esquivó las lanzas dejando que se incrusten contra la casa-árbol, aprovechó y rompió 4 lanzas, las 5 restantes fueron desatascadas antes de que las rompiera

Cuando estaba por avanzar, no pudo porque notó que su chaqueta estaba siendo jalada. Miró su chaqueta y notó que un pedazo de lanza que había roto, estaba atravesando su chaqueta. En ese instante, algo dentro de él se rompió

Un guardia pegaso salió volando hacia él para meterle una estocada y este pasó de largo porque lo esquivó dando un giro de 180º sobre su pie izquierdo, aprovechó el impulso para meterle una patada con el pie derecho y así mandarlo contra el árbol dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando se dio vuelta, le metieron 4 estocadas al mismo tiempo, 2 en el pecho, 1 en el hombro izquierdo y la otra en el brazo derecho

Los guardias empujaban para someterlo contra el árbol, pero no lo movían ni medio centímetro, solo enterraban más profundo las lanzas

Ya cansado de la estupidez de los guardias, agarro la lanza del brazo, la sacó y le arrancó la punta, se sacó la lanza del otro hombro y le arrancó la punta y luego tomó las dos lanzas del pecho y se las sacó, Caminó hacia los ponis y cuando uno trataba de embestirlo, este le metía una patada en la cara arrojándolos hacia atrás, a otros los agarraba y los golpeaba contra el suelo y los lanzaba o a los puestos de venta o a los guardias, un pegaso salió volando rápidamente hacia sus piernas, este saltó y aplastó al poni con sus pies, quebrándole 4 costillas. Los guardias empezaron a dudar si atacar o no, pero un poni de tierra salió corriendo hacia él y este lo tomó y uso su propio impulso contra él y lo golpeó contra el suelo **_( watch?v=K8gLqIR3r2Q WWE Finishers 2013 por Yoshi Tatsu pónganlo en el segundo 57)_**. Luego un pegaso salió volando hacia él y trató de tumbarlo, este, aprovechó el impulso y le hizo el RKO de Randy Orton. Los demás guardias salieron en contra de él dudosamente, uno por uno iban cayendo, hasta que solo quedaron los unicornios en pie. Los unicornios lo apuntaron con sus cuernos y empezaron a cargar su magia para dispararle cuando vieron que él se les acercaba para atacarlos

Capitán. - ¡Ahora! - grito apuntando a Adolfo con su casco, todos los guardias le lanzaron bolas de energía, este los esquivó saltando hacia su derecha en el último segundo antes de que lo impactaran, los guardias siguieron disparándole y él siguió esquivando los ataques lanzándose al suelo o cubriéndose con algunos objetos que habían en el pueblo

Adolfo. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Los cobardes que lanzan rayos se quedaron atrás, dejando a sus compañeros siendo atacados para luego actuar como si fueran el último recurso?

Capitán. - ¡Silencio , abominación! - gritó el capitán mientras los guardias seguían disparándole

Adolfo. - haaaaaaa, ¿Yo soy la abominación aquí? ¿curioso no? Lo dice el unicornio colorido, con armadura homosexual, parlante - Le gritó al guardia mientras estaba detrás de un árbol cubriéndose de los unicornios

Los guardias se enojaron por el comentario y siguieron lanzándole bolas de energía hasta el punto en el que destruían todo a su paso. En un momento, una bola le impactó en el pecho tumbándolo, los guardias aprovecharon eso y le lanzaron más bolas, alzando nube de tierra. Cuando se detuvieron, la nube se disipó mostrando a Adolfo tirado en el suelo con sus brazos cubriéndose la cara y rodeado por un campo de fuerza de color gris. Cuando bajó los brazos, a los pocos segundos el campo se disipó como si fuera un pedazo de tela rajándose.

Adolfo. - Ajá ¿puedo hacer magia? este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor. - dijo con sarcasmo, se sacudió la tierra y se levantó como si nada. Los guardias miraban con terror como el humano se acercaba hacia ellos para acabar con lo que empezó

Él se acercó lentamente hacia ellos mientras buscaban como escapar. Le disparaban, le lanzaban cosas, intentaron de todo para evitar su avance, pero este solo los bloqueaba cubriéndose con los brazos (formando el escudo) y uno por uno iban cayendo, los golpeaba en la cabeza; les comprimía la armadura, haciendo que se asfixiaran; los agarraba y los arremetía contra el suelo; agarraba cosas tiradas por el suelo y los golpeaba. Hasta que solo quedaban él y el capitán. En el suelo se encontraban trozos de madera, partes de armaduras, charcos de sangre, algunos dientes, sin contar a los guardias tirados

El capitán trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo, le lanzaba bolas de energía que explotaban al impactar, le lanzaba carretas, árboles, bancas, etc. Pero este seguía caminando como si nada y bloqueaba cada ataque. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró del cuerno, lo tomó por el cuello para levantarlo a la altura de su cara

Adolfo. - Les dije que no me molestaran - le metió dos golpes en el estomago y un cabezazo para luego soltarlo - agradece que no soy malo... los hubiera asesinado. -

El capitán estaba tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose el estomago con sus patas en posición fetal

Adolfo. - Lamento todo esto pero dije que no estoy de humor, no entiendo que está sucediendo aquí ¿de acuerdo? pero terminé aquí cuando debí haber muerto - tomó sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir, miró sus heridas y notó que sangraban mucho, de su maleta sacó un cinturón y lo usó para hacerse un torniquete en el brazo. No tenía nada para detener las hemorragias en el pecho u en el hombro (a menos que se hiciera un torniquete al estilo "Buggy el aceitoso") y solo se fue caminando hacia donde iba

A los pocos pasos llegaron 50 soldados, lo rodearon y le apuntaron con las lanzas y los cuernos. Este soltó sus cosas, puso sus manos detrás en su nuca y se arrodilló, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero no le gustaba dejar las cosas tan fácil

[Imagine el sonido de las trompetas reales]

después de que sonaron las trompetas llegó un carruaje dorado siendo jalado por unos pegasos, cuando "aterrizó" de él descendieron 2 ponis: uno tenía el mismo tamaño que él (tendría el mismo tamaño si no tuviera cuerno), su pelaje era blanco, su crin y cola tenían los colores de una aureola boreal que se movía solo, sus ojos eran de un color bordó un poco claro, tenía un collar dorado con una gema con forma de rombo y color morado, tenía una corona dorada con una gema igual a la de su collar, tenía unas especies de "zapatos" de oro en cada pata y tenía un sol en sus muslos.

El otro le llegaba hasta el codo, a diferencia del otro, era de colores oscuros, su pelaje era de color azul marino, su crin y cola eran de color azul rey con brillos y estaba rodeada de una especie de estela de un color trasparente, al igual que él otro, su crin y cola se movían solos, sus ojos eran de un color verde agua, tenía un collar azul oscuro con una media luna, una corona y los "zapatos" del mismo color que el collar y tenía una mancha más oscuro en sus muslos y una media luna en el centro

Adolfo. 'cuando las cosas no se pueden poner mejor, aparecen... que mierda voy a saber que son y quienes son esas yeguas' pensó al ver a las yeguas acercarse a él. Las dos pusieron una cara de sorpresa al verlo 'tomen una foto, dura más' - hola. - dijo con un porte serio

¿?. - ¿Un humano? - dijo la más grande aún con la cara de sorpresa y luego cambió a una sonrisa, la que hizo que Adolfo se confundiera - Traiganlo al castillo - Todos los guardias la miraron con duda, pero luego lo ataron de pies a cabeza y se llevaron sus cosas al carruaje

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen la tardanza... nuevamente. Como dije, no ando con mucho tiempo pero hago lo mejor que puedo<strong>

**PREGUNTA: **

**¿Cuál es tu vídeo juego favorito?**

**El mío es la colección completa del Half-Life**


	3. El Comité de Bienvenida parte 2

Le voy a poner una imagen al fic junto con este capítulo, imaginen que ese mechón que tiene es un fleco que le cubre el lado izquierdo de los anteojos y rostro. Perdón por la falta de cutie mark no encontré una que ponerle y tampoco sé cómo hacerla (y si hay una programa para hacer una o algo así, me avisan por favor), pero imaginen que es un escudo plateado con fuego al rededor a y también, algunas cosas que estén en negrita, son diálogos que... bueno, luego se enterarán estos son en la mente de nuestro prota. _ Información: Esto pasa después de la tercera temporada Equestria Girls y los 2 primeros capítulos de la cuarta. Twilight había salido con Flash Sentri, pero la había engañado, a pasado 2 meses y aún no lo supera _ Algunos guardias llevaron sus maletas al carruaje mientras que entre 10 guardias, lo encadenaron de manos, pies y boca. Las princesas se subieron al carruaje y lo lanzaron de cara al carruaje y se pusieron al rededor de él. A lo que la Yegua blanca respondió con un gesto desaprobatorio y un regaño. Luego de eso, la yegua azul se sentó enfrente de él. Yegua azul. - Levántenlo - los guardias lo levantaron con su magia, dejando ver una mancha grande de sangre. Al ver la mancha, rápidamente, cerró los ojos e hizo iluminar su cuerno con un aura azul un poco más claro que el de su pelaje. Luego de unos segundos, Adolfo miró como sus heridas se cerraban. Cuando todas las heridas se cerraron y luego miró a la yegua. Adolfo. - mhmfmf - la yegua , al entender lo que le quería decir, a asentir con la cabeza Yegua azul. - Bájenlo... DESPACIO - dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, los guardias lo bajaron despacio y volvió a sentarse con la yegua blanca, pero este la siguió mirando un rato y luego se quedó mirando el paisaje 13 minutos después Adolfo miraba como los guardias que estaban al rededor lo miraban amenazadoramente, mientras que las 2 yeguas murmuraban cosas entre ellas, de lo cual, este solo pudo escuchar trató de moverse en dirección a las yeguas . Un guardia la ver esto, lo tomó como una amenaza y rápidamente, dio vuelta su lanza y le golpeo la nuca dejándolo inconsciente 26 minutos después P.D.V. Adolfo Débilmente logré abrir los ojos, para notar que seguía encadenado y los guardias me estaban arrastrando por un pasillo largo y oscuro, lleno de celdas con algunos prisioneros mirándome 'Como los odio' Hubieras matado a los otros guardias ¿no crees? 'No lo haré de vuelta , no hubiera sido conveniente siendo el único humano en este lugar' No sabes si eres el único humano en este lugar. Además, me lo hubieras dejado a mí, me pude haber encargado de ese problema fácilmente 'No te dejare hacerlo... no otra vez' Eres débil... por eso terminaste en esta situación, P.D.V. Narrador Adolfo estaba a punto de "responder" pero los guardias se detuvieron enfrente de una celda diferente a las otras (todas eran de barrotes) esta era una "caja" de acero, muy grande y tenía una puerta metálica gruesa, uno de los guardias abrió la puerta dejando ver una habitación hecha de acero, una cama unida a la pared del lado derecho, un inodoro en la esquina izquierda (la esquina al lado de la puerta) y en la parte superior, un respiradero con barrotes. Adolfo. 'Es mejor que las otras' - mhmf mfhmfmhfmhfmh - trató de hablar pero las cadenas en su boca no lo dejaba. Los guardias lo lanzaron adentro de la celda blindada de y se golpeó la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente... otra vez y estos se retiraron, cerrando con llave la puerta tras ellos P.D.V. Adolfo 'Pero que hijos de puta los guardias reculiados de mierda. En mi mundo tienen armaduras a prueba de balas, bombas y cualquier cagada, junto con millones y millones de tipos de armas; pero son unos inútiles, son peores que el oficial gorgori; pero estos guardias son unos exterminadores con solo unas lanzas y unas armaduras del año del ojete, osea... una hormiga contra un... un helicóptero apache jeje' Irónico... como la palabra "caballeros" 'No jodas...' 12 horas después Me empiezo a despertar lentamente y con un dolor más grande que una patada a los huevos de parte de... de Chuck Norris... jeje. Empiezo a abrir el ojo lentamente y noto que sigo en la celda. - Puta madre... - dije mirando el suelo con el ojo cerrado P.D.V. Narrador Cuando el humano trata de levantarse, este se cae al suelo Adolfo. - Pero qu▬ - no terminó la frase al notar que tenía cascos negros en lugar de manos y pies. Miró erráticamente su cuerpo y notó que estaba cubierto de pelo azul oscuro, su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo color y largo, tenía cola y también un dibujo de un escudo cubierto de fuego. Sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar el ojo, se llevó uno de sus... pesuñas a la cabeza y antes de tocarse en donde le dolía, chocó contra algo. Abrió el ojo y fue pasando lentamente su pesuña a lo largo de este. A medida que subía, el objeto se hacía más angosto, después de 3 segundos, seguía pasando por el objeto hasta pasar de largo, bajó su pesuña un poco y sintió que el objeto terminaba en punta, dejándolo aún más alterado. Con rapidez, se arrastró al inodoro, al mirar su reflejo en el agua del inodoro, dio un suspiro mientras se metía un cabezazo {por error} - Tranquilo - dijo una voz a su lado, este giró la cabeza rápidamente en busca de aquella voz para notar a una yegua rosada, crin y cola de color morado, rozado y crema, tenía ojos de color morado, con "zapatos" dorados en las pesuñas, un collar dorado y una corona de dorada con una gema morada con forma de rombo en el centro y otra morada con forma ovalada en una de las puntas, las puntas de sus alas eran de un color morado, en sus glúteos tenía lo que parecía un corazón de vidrio. Este empezó a respirar un poco más lento para poder calmarse Este se alejó del inodoro y se puso enfrente de ella, al mismo tiempo, ella retrocedió por miedo a que le haga algo (Imaginen que todo lo que dice lo dice en un tono frio) Adolfo. - ¿Quién eres y que quieres? - dijo fríamente mientras miraba directamente los ojos de la yegua . - Soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, pero mis amigas me llaman Cadance. - dijo tartamudeando por los nervios - mis tías me mandaron a hablar contigo. - Adolfo. - Respóndeme unas preguntas primero; ¿Porque soy un poni? - Cadance. - Mis tías te transformaron en un poni para poder pasar desapercibido entre los demás ponis, no saben cómo volverte a tu mundo pero después buscaran en la biblioteca si hay algún hechizo. - Adolfo. - ¿Y porque no lo están buscando ahora? - Cadance. - Pues... en sí el hechizo de transformación permanente gasta mucha energía, pero usaron un hechizo más complejo, te dieron la posibilidad de pasar entre poni y...▬ Adolfo. - ▬Humano - interrumpió rápidamente Cadance. - Humano, para poder permitirte eso, necesitaron usar más energía, por lo cual ahora están descansando - Adolfo. - curioso - dijo mientras miraba sus pesuñas - ¿Como me transformo? - Cadance se aleja unos pasos - concéntrate en tu forma humana y lo lograras. - dijo para luego taparse los ojos con su pata Este, se sentó como la hacía ella y cerró sus ojos para empezar a imaginarse así mismo, después de 2 segundos, fue cubierto por una gran luz blanca, después de otro segundo, la luz desapareció dejando verlo en su verdadera forma... y rápidamente se paró por estar mal sentado. Cadance. - Te permitieron eso porque creían que te irías a enojar. - Adolfo. - ¿Para qué te enviaron realmente? - Cadance. - Me... me mandaron a hacerte unas preguntas. - dijo poniéndose nerviosa Adolfo. - De acuerdo, pregunta. - Cadance. - ¿Co... cómo te llamas? - Adolfo. - Adolfo González. - Cadance. - ¿De dónde vienes? - Adolfo. - Argentina, estuve en Brasil antes de llegar - Cadance. - ¿Argentina? ¿Brasil? ¿Dónde queda eso? - Adolfo. - ¿No sabes donde es? - esta negó con la cabeza - *suspiro* ¿No tendrás un mapa? - 'Si claro' Ella con su magia hizo aparecer un mapa dibujado en un pergamino y él lo empezó a mirar para luego rascarse la nuca mientras miraba el mapa - ¿este mapa está bien? - dijo mientras señalaba completamente el mapa, en el cual salían formas raras en lugar Cadance. - Si ¿por qué? - dijo sin entender Adolfo. - Porque aquí no está ni América, África, Europa, Asia, nada de nada. - al mirarla notó que tenía una cara de confusión - No entiendes nada de lo que estoy diciendo ¿verdad? - Cadance. - No ¿de qué hablas? - dijo confundida, él miró el mapa un rato y luego la volvió a mirar y se llevó la mano a la cara Adolfo. - ¿Dónde estamos? - Cadance. - En Equestria ¿por qué? - él se empezó a pasar la mano por el rostro Adolfo. - No estoy en mi planeta. - al decir eso Cadance se quedó más confundida - Yo vengo de un planeta llamado tierra y no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí. - Cadance. - Eso es imposible, mi tía me dijo que ustedes habitaban este planeta antes de que ella naciera, y que hace mucho vio uno. - Adolfo. - Por curiosidad ¿cuántos años tiene ella? - Cadance. - Creo que tiene 1020 años. - Adolfo. - ¿1020 años? - dijo levantando la ceja que no está tapada por el pelo - ¿aquí somos dinosaurios? - ella se quedó más confundida - los dinosaurios eran unas criaturas que habitaban nuestro planeta hace millones de años que se extinguieron, me desvío del tema. No sé, no tengo idea, solo sé que esto es raro ¿Porqué no hay más humanos por aquí? - Cadance. - Su padre le había contado de los humanos, según ella, también le dijo que los humanos se extinguieron - acto seguido, Adolfo se dio un facepalm Adolfo. - Adivino, me convirtieron en un poni para que los ponis no se asusten al verme y no intenten atacarme u también otra cosa pero ¿Porqué? si deberían dejarme aquí en lugar de liberarme ¿Porque lo hacen? no entiendo. - Cadance. - La princesa ha visto tus recuerdos y sabe que no eres alguien malvado. - Adolfo. - Si ah visto mis recuerdos, sabría mejor que nadie que soy alguien peligroso, sabría las cosas de la que soy capaz y las que eh hecho. - Cadance. - No sé qué has hecho, pero la princesa lo hizo por alguna razón, algo habrá visto en ti. - él se quedó pensando mientras miraba el suelo para luego mirarla de vuelta Adolfo. - Y ¿Qué aré cuando salga? - Cadance. - Te pondrá a cuidar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, te darán un boleto para ir allá, una gran cantidad de bits, una armadura y una lanza ¿Aceptas? - dijo estirándole la pata, despues de unos segundos, le estrechó la pata y luego lo cubrió una luz blanca y rápidamente se convirtió en un poni Adolfo. - Quédense la lanza, los cobardes que tienen miedo a acercarse a sus enemigos utilizan lanzas. Además, tengo un arma y también puedo defenderme con mis... *mirándose las pesuñas* patas. - Cadance. - Cascos y ¿Que arma? cuando revisaron tus cosas no encontraron nada. - Adolfo. -'si no tenemos herraduras en las patas ¿porque...? para que me molesto' De acuerdo "Cascos" Si la princesa vio en mi memoria, entonces le habrá dicho a sus guardias donde está ¿no?. Podemos salir o ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces? - Ella se dio media vuelta y le metió tres golpes a la puerta. Después de unos segundos, La puerta se abrió dejando ver al unicornio de la armadura morada {pero sin la armadura} Ambos se quedaron viendo con rencor, rápidamente la yegua se puso en medio de los dos. Cadance. - Adolfo, el es mi esposo, Shining Armor jeje - dijo nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca al notar la mirada de ambos y se acerco a Shining Armor - Aceptó el trato de la princesa - Este miró con desconfianza al unicornio azul Shining Armor. - ¿Estás segura de que esa cosa no intentará algo? - dijo con desconfianza mientras se corría a un costado para que pudieran salir, cuando Adolfo pasó por a lado de él ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con odio, hasta que apareció Cadance y jaló ah Adolfo por el pasillo Adolfo. - ¿Estás segura de que él puede proteger ah alguien, o que al menos merece usar una armadura? - El unicornio blanco lo miró con mayor odio, y la yegua lo jaló aún más rápido tratando de evitar una pelea mortal. Después de 4 minutos caminando, estaban en una salón grande con 2 tronos, uno color dorado y otro de color azul oscuro y algunas mucamas y algunos sirvientes y también una puerta grande, que al abrirla, se veía un pasillo largo con puertas más pequeñas, siguieron caminando un poco y luego llegaron se detuvieron enfrente a una puerta, que estaba a 8 puertas de la entrada. Al entrar, se podía ver una habitación simple, una cama individual {tamaño poni} unos cuantos muebles y otra puerta y al lado de la cama estaba su maleta y su estuche. Cadance. - Esta será tu habitación, no es mucho pero... - el unicornio fue cubierto por una luz y cuando desvaneció se podía ver en su forma humana, rápidamente se fue hacia sus cosas Adolfo. - No está nada mal - de su estuche sacó la guitarra y metió su mano adentro de esta para sacar un cuchillo yarará cazador de montaña con funda Cadance. - Bueno si no necesitas nada más, me iré. - dijo dándose media vuelta Adolfo.- Antes de que te vayas ¿cuando me enviarán a ponyville? - Ella miró en la parte superior de una de las paredes, al mirar, notó que había un reloj que marcaba las 17:34. Miró en su Iphone y decía 17:44 de 15/1/14 Cadance. - En 16 minutos. - Adolfo - De acuerdo, nos vemos luego. - Cuando ella estaba por atravesar el marco de la puerta, se detuvo en seco y se devolvió Cadance. - Por cierto, también me pidieron que te diga que elijas un nombre. - Adolfo. - Adivino, para encajar - ella asintió - de acuerdo - se quedó pensando un rato, para luego transformarse en poni y mirarse. Des pues de unos segundos {0.000000001 segundos para ser precisos} y luego se concentró en el dibujo en sus muslos. - una pregunta ¿qué es esto? - dijo tocando su muslo con su casco Cadance. - Tu flanco. - Adolfo. - '¿tengo que acostumbrarme a los términos equinos y a la estupidez de este lugar?' No me refiero a mi... flanco, me refiero a esta cosa que está en mi flanco. - Cadance. - Es tu cutie mark... ¿No sabes que es una cutie mark? - preguntó confundida Adolfo. - Si supiera no te preguntaría, dime ¿Que significa o qué es? - Cadance. - Es cuando un potrillo descubre su talento especial y... eso, representa su habilidad especial. - Adolfo. - Este mundo es muy raro... En cuanto al nombre... que tal... Steel. - Cadance. - Es bueno. - Steel. - Gracias. - Cadance. -De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, adiós. - Acto seguido se fue dejando a un muy pensante unicornio Steel. - ¿En serio? Tuve que elegir Steel de chotocientos millones de nombres *suspiro de resignación* Tengo que organizar mi cerebro. - miró su Iphone - 15... - dijo mirando la fecha - ¿Que habrá pasado en esos 2 días? y... ¿¡De dónde carajo saqué esta cosa si no tengo bolsillos!? - decía mientras miraba el aparato y luego su cuerpo - ¿¡Y COMO MIERDA LO SOSTENGO SI NO TENGO DEDOS!? hay ¿porque me molesto? este mundo no tiene nada de sentido, mejor me voy a bañar... y dejar de hablar solo. - sin entender, dejó el aparato encima de la cama como si nada mientras vigilaba el aparato y sus cascos con el ojo entre cerrado. Steel. 'Aquí la lógica no existe' Y capaz que nunca lo hizo. 'agh, ya cállate' Primero respóndeme ¿porque te bañas siendo poni? '¿Qué? si yo no▬' miró su entorno y notó que estaba dentro de la bañera, en forma poni 'Ok sí, estoy bañándome siendo poni y no sé en qué momento me lo hice' Deja de ser tan estúpido y mira qué hora es. miró al rededor y vio un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared ¿qué hace un reloj en un baño? 'Buena pregunta, bue, cada... poni a su establo' el reloj marcaba las 17:52. Rápidamente salió de la bañera y se secó con la toalla que se encontraba en un tubo para toallas. (N.A: Duh) En el proceso, miró el baño y notó que parecía un baño humano, tenía bañera, lavamanos, dentífrico, un estante con un espejo, inodoro, etc. Se miró en el espejo y vio que se le hicieron rulos Steel. 'Me cago en... justo hoy me tenía que salir los rulos... y no conecté la puta plancha para el pelo' Eso sonó muy gay... más de lo normal 'no tengo la culpa de que me salgan rulos... y que también los odie' buscó en el estante y encontró un peine con flores Combina contigo 'cállate' después de 7 minutos luchando contra unos rulos salvajes, salió del baño con el pelo liso 'Que bueno que tenían gel para el pelo... (T_T) ¿cuántas veces se ve a un poni con gel para el pelo?' luego salió del baño para encontrarse con Cadance - hola Cadance ¿ya es hora? - Cadance. - Si, acompáñame, te llevaré junto a las princesas, ahí te darán todo para irte a Ponyville. Por cierto, a todas tus cosas las guardarán en una caja. - dijo abriendo la puerta. Después de 8 puertas, estaban en la sala del trono. La yegua blanca se encontraba sentada en el trono dorado y la azul en el trono oscuro. . - Oh, veo que ya llegaste. - dijo la yegua blanca - Me alegro saber que hayas aceptado el trato. Soy la princesa Celestia y ella - señaló a la yegua que estaba al lado suyo - es la princesa Luna. Steel. - Primero me podría explicar porque me eligió para proteger a una princesa en lugar de cualquier guardia... que por lo que veo, parece que le sobran unos cuantos. - Celestia . - Porque al ver en tu memoria noté que eres de confiar, fuerte, inteligente y también vi de lo que eres capaz. Supe que sería buena elección ponerte a protegerla y que no rechazarías la oferta. - Steel. - Eso no es justificativo, puede engañar a cualquiera pero a mí no, algo me está ocultando lo puedo notar - decía con el ojo cerrado la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna se mostraron nerviosas ante lo dicho - de acuerdo... ¿donde están mis cosas? - Como por arte de magia (N.A: ¿captaron?) aparecieron 4 guardias { todos eran ponis de tierra} traían un cofre de metal del tamaño de la princesa Celestia {largo y ancho} con detalles que le daban un aspecto antiguo, la cual dejaron junto a las princesas - ¿Qué hay ahí? - Luna. - Tu armadura, tus cosas, unos... *sacando una lista* 300.000 mil bits. - con su magia, le acercó el cofre hasta tenerla en frente. Cuando miró el cofre tenía lo que parecía un ► - Pulsa ese triangulo y la caja se abrirá. - Steel. - ¿Porqué no lo abren ustedes? Pregunto, nada más. - Dicho eso, pulsó el triangulo y emitió una luz que desapareció rápidamente Luna. - Solo tú lo puedes abrir, un hechizo simple. - Steel. - ¿Usan magia para todo? - dijo levantando la ceja y abriendo el cofre, el cual empezó a largar un leve brillo dorado de la parte izquierda. Al mirarlo desde arriba, se puede ver una pequeña barrera, del lado izquierdo, había una gran cantidad de monedas doradas con la imagen del perfil de un poni; y del lado derecho, Había una armadura negra con detalles plateados y debajo de esta estaba su estuche y maleta 'esos detalles parecen de algún arma Jackobs del Borderlans 2' pensó y luego prestó atención a las monedas 'wow' miró a Cadance - creo que la palabra "gran" queda corta con esta cantidad de monedas ¿cuántas hay? - Celestia. - 300.000 monedas. - Steel. - De acuerdo... 300.000 bits son 300.000 monedas... ok, es tan complicado - Cadance. - ¿Como era el dinero en tu mundo? - Steel. ¿Se turnan para hablar? 'Parece' - Emm... estaba compuesto por monedas y... papeles y... variaban el precio, no todo valía lo mismo por eso pregunté... *aclarándose la garganta* De acuerdo ¿eso es todo? Celestia. - Ah, también te daremos unos libros, uno de magia básica; media y avanzada, uno de costumbres poni y uno de los animales de aquí. - dijo mientras hacía levitar enfrente de él un libro grueso de tapa negra, luego otro mediano de color marrón y luego otro mediano de color rojo para luego meterlos al cofre y cerrarlo Steel. - De acuerdo, gracias, me ayudará a adaptarme mejor - se puso en frente de la caja y le metió un pequeño empujón, se quedó unos segundos enfrente de la caja y le metió un golpe ascendente con la punta del casco, haciéndola elevar en un ángulo de 60º, rápidamente se puso debajo de la caja y de un movimiento, la caja estaba encima de su espalda. Caminó como si nada a la puerta más cercana - ¿Nos vamos? - dijo para cruzar el marco de la puerta, dejando una gran cantidad de mandíbulas caídas. Cadance. - ¿Pero... cómo? - decía estupefacta al ver la fuerza del unicornio Celestia. - Parece que no ha cambiado. - ese comentario llamó la atención de todos los presentes, menos de la princesa Luna. Al notar su error, se levantó de su trono, seguida de Luna - Vamos, que se encamina hacia la cocina. - Todos se distrajeron por la muestra de fuerza que no se dieron cuenta de que tomó una ruta equivocada. Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió, mostrando a Steel con una manzana en la boca, la cual se comió de un bocado. Steel. - Ya... ya me di cuenta que no es por aquí *aclarándose la garganta* ¿Por dónde? - la princesa Celestia le hizo una seña con la pata para que la siguiera 15 minutos después Estaban las princesas, Steel y algunos guardias {aún estupefactos por la fuerza de este} en frente de una estación de tren Steel. '¿Un tren? en serio, nada tiene sentido en este planeta; tienen castillos, armaduras y lanzas del año del ojete, es un reinado ¿Y me salen con un tren? agh mejor actúo como si algo tuviera sentido' - Vaya... un tren, pensé que me llevarían de otra forma. - Cadance. - Pero si te dije que te daríamos un boleto. - Steel. - Pero no me dijeron de que era. - Celestia. - De acuerdo, antes de que llegue el tren ¿Tienes alguna duda? - Steel. - Si ¿que son ustedes tres? - dijo señalando a las tres princesas Celestia. - Somos alicornios. - Steel. -Palabra rara... Por cierto Cadance ¿Porque no está Shining? aunque sea le hubiera aceptado un insulto - Cadance. - Emm... está ocupado con un pequeño proble▬ - antes de que pudiera contestar la frase se hoyó un rugido. Steel buscó con la mirada de donde provenía el rugido, cuando seguía buscando, se hoyó otro rugido, rápidamente miró para encontrarse con un pequeño pueblo junto un bosque. El cual se notaba casas incendiándose y algunas otras destruidas, también se podían ver 3 manchas grandes; una negra, otra morada y otra roja Steel. - Si... "pequeño" - dijo sarcásticamente. Junto a la barandilla junto a las vías del tren había un telescopio 'sin sentido' miró en dirección al pueblo y notó que las manchas eran 3 dragones y también habían varios guardias tirados en el suelo y se podía ver cierto guardia de armadura morada y dorada, el cual, con un golpe del dragón negro, salió volando hasta chocar con un edificio blanco con una bandera. Junto a este, se paró un poni café con crin y cola canosos, anteojos y una cutie mark de un pergamino con un sello y también un alicornio morada, crin y cola de un color azul oscuro y una franja morada y otra rosada, cutie mark de 8 estrellas {una morado claro enfrente de una blanca con una estrella en cada punta de esta} las cuales parecían que estaban tratando de ayudarlo - Otras tres preguntas; primero ¿Ese pueblo... es Ponyville? - Cadance. - emm... si. - dijo mientras miraba por otro telescopio junto a el Steel. - Segunda y tercera ¿esa alicornio de allí... es la princesa Twilight Sparkle que está junto al "increíble de tu esposo"? - dijo para luego dejar de mirar por el telescopio para ver a Cadance, la cual miró rápidamente hacía donde estaba mirando el para luego poner una cara de sorpresa y miedo - Tomaré eso como un si.- 


	4. El Comité de Bienvenida parte 3

**Hola de vuelta... nah en serio, no pude subir el puto capitulo porque me maté tratando de armar el rompecabezas que se hizo en mi cabeza, traté de hacerlo bastante largo y porque también tengo una vida... creo.**

**Tambien, Me faltó cambiar una cosa en el cap anterior: que Twilight NO SE ENAMORÓ de Flash. Aclaro que no tengo una historia concisa, La voy armando de a poco y blah blah blah y no tengo problema con las críticas o sugerencias y etc. se va hacer muy largo. SOY UN INUTIL PELOTUDO Y RETRASADO, LO SE, PERO ES QUE SOY NUEVO ESCRIBIENDO**

**en el cap anterior subraye las palabras largo y ancho porque puede que haya alguno que no esté seguro de a que me refiero. Largo de su hocico hasta sus flancos y ancho de... un flanco hasta el otro flanco... no se me ocurre otra forma de decirlo**

** Sin más preámbulos aquí el cap**

* * *

><p>Steel. - Mejor lo ayudo antes de que lo maten - decía mientras abría el cofre y sacaba la armadura, al mirar el casco detenidamente, notó que no tenía ojo izquierdo, ese lado estaba plano - ¿hecho especialmente para mí? - dijo mirando a las princesas Celestia y Luna - bueno ¿cómo me pongo esta cosa? -<p>

Guardia. - ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas ponerte una armadura? - decía sarcásticamente

Steel. - Perdón por recordarte pero no soy un poni, dejamos de usar armaduras así hace más de 1 siglo, no necesitamos armaduras así porque nuestras armas son tan avanzadas que no necesitan filo. Ahora ¿cómo me pongo esto? así ayudo a su capitán para que no lo maten. - La princesa Luna tomo rápidamente la armadura, se la colocó {a él} y se la ajustó - gracias - dijo poniéndose el casco y los "zapatos" para luego mirar a los dragones a simple vista y luego al cielo - me podrían tele transportar encima del cofre a 230 metros sobre Ponyville -

Cadance. - ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? -

Steel. - Capaz, o tal vez todos estén locos menos yo - dijo subiéndose encima del cofre - llévenme allá arriba y me desharé de uno de los dragones muy rápido - dijo mirando a la princesa Celestia la cual asintió e hizo brillar su cuerno y él, junto al cofre, desaparecieron en un destello dorado. A lo lejos, en el cielo de Ponyville, se podía ver un destello dorado para luego dar a ver una silueta grande y negra con otra silueta negra más pequeña encima de esta, caer desde el cielo muy rápidamente al dragón morado

Cadance. - Tía ¿crees que fue buena idea? no sabe nada de magia y no tiene nada con qué defenderse. -

Celestia. - Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz. - Todos los presentes {menos Luna} la miraron con cara de confusión - Por lo que vi en sus recuerdos. - dijo nerviosamente ante la mirada de los presentes para luego dirigir su mirada a Ponyville. Se podía apreciar como Steel caía cielo hasta impactar con el dragón y hacerlo caer al suelo. -

Cadance. - Vaya... -

**_Ponyville_**

Se podía ver varias casas destruidas, otras incendiadas y ponis corriendo y gritando por doquier mientras 3 dragones destruían casas y edificios para mirar en su interior. También se puede ver a una pegaso amarilla, crin y cola larga de color rosado, ojos color verde agua, una cutie mark de 3 mariposas

Fluttershy: Oiga... oiga... señor. - decía al dragón morado mientras este seguía destruyendo las casas y luego vio a una poni de tierra blanca, crin y cola azul y crema, ojos celestes y cutie mark de 3 caramelos, corriendo por la calle. Este se acercó hacia ella tratando de tomarla, al ver esto, ella {Fluttershy} voló hacia el hocico del dragón con el ceño fruncido - Oiga ¿quien se creen ustedes para venir a nuestro pueblo para destruir casas y atacar a ponis inocentes? ¿no le da vergüenza? - dijo enojada y su voz era fuerte {más de lo normal} el dragón le gruño mientras la miraba a los ojos y esta lo miró de forma retadora para luego agrandar su iris mientras seguía volando frente a él. Después de unos segundos, ella puso una cara de terror mientras se cubría el rostro con sus cascos delanteros y sus alas se pegaban a su cuerpo, haciendo que caiga en el hocico de este - ¿Po...por qué n...no funciona? - dijo volviendo a su tono de voz tímido. El dragón alzó su garra y le metió un golpe, lanzándola hacia el árbol en el cual conoció, según ella, esa criatura rara que hablaba y que luchó contra el hermano de su amiga. Ella estaba en el suelo llorando, temblando y cubriéndose el rostro con sus patas delanteras, el lado derecho de su cuerpo {también el ala} tenía largas cortadas que sangraban. El dragón iba caminando hacia ella para acertar el golpe de gracia, pero, antes de poder agacharse, apareció una pegaso que se puso entre medio, era de color cian, crin y cola color arcoíris, ojos color rosado oscuro, cutie mark de una nube con un rayo multicolor

. - ¡Aléjate de ella! - decía mientras tomaba una pose defensiva. El dragón se agachó hasta estar a la altura de ellas para abrir su boca, de la cual salía un pequeño brillo naranja y humo de esta. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, un objeto grande y negro impactó contra la cabeza del dragón, creando un sonido sordo e incrustando la cabeza del dragón en el suelo y dejándolo inconsciente. Después de unos segundos, un unicornio azul, de crin y cola negra, con una rara armadura negra con detalles plateados se bajó de un salto del lomo del dragón

Steel. - Mmm... creo que me pasé de la altura... - dijo mirando al cielo y luego se encogió de hombros. Después miro al rededor y vio a las pegasos- ¿Están bien? - decía mientras se acercaba a ellas

. - Ella no está tan bien - dijo refiriéndose a la pegaso amarilla que lloraba, la cual tenía una cortada en el ala derecha, al mirar a la pegaso amarilla medio segundo, se dio cuenta de que era Fluttershy

Steel. - Llévala a algún lugar seguro. - '¿qué no era tímida y miedosa?' las pegasos se metieron dentro del gran árbol. Este dirigió su vista al dragón rojo que estaba más cerca - mmm... tal vez... - rápidamente abrió el cofre {que seguía encima de la cabeza del dragón} y sacó el libro negro y miró en las primeras hojas hasta que halló un hechizo que decía "Levitación" 'se podría decir que es telequinesis' después de leer un poco, probó levitando el libro y luego movió las paginas 'perfecto' y en avanzado encontró un hechizo que decía "Explosión mágica" leyó lo más rápido que pudo y guardó el libro, al mirar el lugar en el que estaba el dragón, notó que ya no estaba allí, estaba detrás de él y le metió un zarpazo a garra abierta, lanzándolo unos metros y dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de aguantar el dolor y tosiendo un poco de sangre - ¿para qué sirve una armadura sino te protege? - dijo mirando la armadura que en parte estaba rota

**_Junto a las princesas_**

Se puede ver a Cadance mientras observaba Ponyville con un telescopio . Junto a ellas estaban Celestia y Luna mirando por los otros telescopios junto a ella.

Cadance. - Eso debió doler. - dijo mientras el dragón se acercaba hacia él

Celestia. - La armadura lo debería proteger. -

. - P...princesas. - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas. Al voltear vieron a un poni marrón, crin y cola gris canoso, ojos celestes, una especie de delantal y cutie mark de un yunque con un martillo - l...lamento interrumpir pero... con el poco tiempo que tenía... no pudimos encantar la armadura. - a medida que hablaba, su tono de voz disminuía. - l...lo... la...lamento. - trataba de decir mientras agachaba la cabeza lentamente. La cara de las princesas cambió a una de miedo, confusión, enojo

Luna. - ¿¡QUE!? - dijo gritando tan fuerte que provocó que todos los presentes se taparan los oídos, cuando se destaparon los oídos, todos la miraron con una cara de confusión {menos Celestia, que la miraba nerviosamente} haciendo que se sonrojara - perdón. - dijo mientas se tapaba la boca con los cascos delanteros

**_Ponyville 7 segundos antes_**

Se puede ver a Steel sangrando con varios rasguños alrededor del cuerpo y respirando forzosamente frente al dragón rojo, el cual estaba tirado frente a él y con algunos dientes partidos en el suelo, manchas negras en el cuerpo, trozos de carne faltantes y las uñas partidas o arrancadas

Steel. - ¿No te vas a quedar quieto hijo de puta? - dijo en un tono seco, luego miró al dragón negro que estaba no muy lejos de él e iba en dirección a la edificación blanca en la cual debía estar Shining y la princesa, para luego mirar su armadura que emitía un brillo blanco y se empezó a reconstruir - al menos sus cerebros son más grandes que sus traseros. -

Luna. - ¿¡QUE!? - Steel se quedó mirando incrédulamente al castillo

Steel. - ¿Como me escuchó? - se quedó unos segundos mirando y levantó los hombros - meh... - y se fue corriendo hacia el dragón negro, el cual estaba enfrente del edificio '¿un ayuntamiento? no está mal... teniendo en cuenta que viven en una monarquía' Al llegar se podía ver a la alicornio en frente del dragón negro 'Así que ella es Twilight'

Twilight. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - dijo ella mirando al dragón negro, el cual no respondió, abrió su boca, dejando salir un brillo naranja y también humo, ella se asustó y retrocedía desesperadamente hasta chocar con el ayuntamiento

Steel. - Oh no, no lo harás. -dijo para sí mismo mientras corría aún más rápido hacia donde estaba ella, a escasos centímetros, notó que el dragón empezaba a lanzar fuego. Este, en cuestión de 1 segundo, la abrazó y se dio vuelta {aún abrasándola} para protegerla del fuego.

**_2 segundo antes_**

En el aire, se podía ver a la pegaso que estaba con Fluttershy volando en dirección a ellos, cuando estaba detrás del dragón, este cubrió de fuego a Steel y a Twilight, provocando un silencio sepulcral... a los pocos segundos, el dragón dejó de lanzar fuego, para poder ver lo que debería quedar de "sus víctimas" se vio una mancha negra en la pared del edificio, y más abajo, se puede ver a Steel como si nada, aún abrazando a Twilight, la cual estaba asustada y con la cabeza abajo

Steel. - ¿Estás bien? - dijo mirándola al rostro, lentamente levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, este se quedó mirando sus ojos 'que ojos tan bonitos... ¿qué mierda me fumé?'

Twilight. - A...ajá - dijo sonrojada al estar tan cerca de su rostro y se sonrojó un poco más al mirarlo al ojo, después de unos segundos, puso una mirada de terror al mirar detrás de este. Al notar eso, la lanzó hacia la izquierda, antes de recibir de lleno un golpe, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hacia y cayendo de espalda... o lomo y el dragón caminó hacia él para rematarlo. Levantó su pie **_(N.A.: o pata, que se yo)_** por encima de este y empezó a bajarlo y ella miró hacia otro lado mientras se cubría el rostro para no verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza (de nuevo) lo cortaré aquí para dar suspenso...<strong>

**Haré los capítulos los más seguido que pueda pero no van a ser muy largos ahora pasemos a lo importante... Las preguntas, en el cap anterior no puse pregunta porque ya era muy largo pero ahora preguntare cosas que opinen ustedes para el fic**

**1) ¿Creen que deba poner a una ex en el fic?**

**2) ¿Creen que sea bueno que lo relacione con alguien?**

**3) ¿Quieren Lemon?**

**4) ¿Creen que ganaremos el mundial?**

**ok eso ultimo no. Eso es todo bye**


	5. El Comité de Bienvenida parte 4

**_En el Capítulo Anterior_**

_Steel.▬ ¿Estás bien? ▬ dijo mirándola al rostro, lentamente levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, este se quedó mirando sus ojos 'que ojos tan bonitos... ¿qué mierda me fumé?'_

_Twilight. ▬ A-ajá ▬ dijo sonrojada al estar tan cerca de su rostro y se sonrojó un poco más al mirarlo al ojo, después de unos segundos, puso una mirada de terror al mirar detrás de este. Al notar eso, la lanzó hacia la izquierda, antes de recibir de lleno un golpe, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hacia y cayendo de espalda... o lomo y el dragón caminó hacia él para rematarlo. Levantó su pie por encima de este y empezó a bajarlo y ella miró hacia otro lado mientras se cubría el rostro para no verlo._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tiempo Presente<span>_**

Al ver como se acercaba, puso sus cuatros patas tratando de evitar que lo aplastara, cosa que funcionó, el dragón levantó su pata y volvió a bajarla y así otras 2 veces. Buscando una solución para escapar, miró a la otra pata del dragón y provocó una explosión en esta, causándole la perdida de equilibrio, aprovechó y lo tiró de espaldas, haciendo

Con magia lo tomó de los cuernos y lo hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo varias veces para aturdirlo; luego lo tomó de la cola y lo empezó a azotar contra el suelo, de un lado a otro; lo lanzó hacia el aire y lo volvió a tomar de los cuernos para azotarlo contra el suelo, quedando cara a cara **_(N.A.: si así se le puede decir)_** Y el dragón lo cubrió de fuego, intentando matarlo, después de 40 segundos, una explosión mágica en su ojo derecho lo obligó a dejar de lanzar fuego, debido a que la explosión se lo reventó, cuando abrió su ojo restante, vio frente a él el unicornio, su armadura al rojo vivo; pero no parecía afectarle, pero la iris de su ojo era de color rojo sangre; el dragón se mostró sorprendido a esto. El unicornio se acercó hacia el rostro del dragón

Steel. ▬ Te sugiero que te vayas de aquí ▬ dijo con una voz espectral, mientras su ojo emanaba un brillo rojo ▬ o te juro que te arrancaré el corazón y haré que te lo comas antes de que te mueras ▬ el dragón trató de pararse pero este lo volvió a tumbar {agarrándolo de los cuernos y haciendo que le meta un cabezazo en el suelo como lo hizo antes} y lo contuvo de los pies y alas, pero antes de que lo contuviera completamente, el dragón intentó enterrarle sus garras en el pecho, pero este las atrapó con los cascos, dejando al dragón sorprendido y asustado ▬ parece que no me oíste - dijo con una voz aún más escalofriante que antes ▬ te vas... ▬ le quebró 2 dedos, haciendo que el dragón gritase de dolor otra vez y este sonrió ▬ ... o te mueres ▬

. ▬ P-por fa-favor d-déjame i-ir ▬ dijo el dragón con lagrimas en el único ojo que tenía "intacto" y temblando como gelatina ▬ por favor. ▬

Steel. ▬ Patético, esperaba poder matarte ▬ dijo aumentando el miedo del dragón ▬ agradece que estoy de humor, te daré 10 segundos y cuando voltee, si sigues aquí, te mataré, llévate los otros dragones contigo. ▬ dijo para luego dejar al dragón libre del hechizo, el dragón asintió y luego se trató de levantar pero el unicornio lo tomó del hocico con las patas delanteras y lo jaló hasta quedar otra vez mirándolo al ojo ▬ Pero... si vuelvo a ver a un dragón por aquí... bueno lo pondré así: siempre quise unas alforjas de escamas de cocodrilo, pero serían interesantes unas de escamas de dragón. ▬ esto devolvió el miedo del dragón {porque volvió a temblar} ▬ ¿entendido? ▬ el dragón asintió erráticamente, este sonrió y lo lanzó hacia arriba {con los cascos} haciendo que se pare por el impulso y este se dio vuelta ▬ ...1... ▬ dijo fuertemente asustando el dragón ▬ ...2... ▬ este retrocedió asustado ya que su voz era cada vez más fuerte y su cuerno empezó a cargar magia ▬ ...3... ▬ el dragón se dirigió al dragón negro y lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo levantó ▬ ...4... ▬ el dragón se apresuró y fue hacia el dragón morado ▬ ... 5... ▬ el aura de su cuerno era aún más grande, el dragón tiró al suelo el cofre ▬ ...6... ▬ tomó al dragón desde la cola por el apuro y lo levantó a la misma altura que al otro mientras desplegaba sus alas ▬ ...7... ▬ emprendió vuelo y salió volando bastante rápido, pasando por encima del bosque en el que el unicornio apareció ▬ ...8... ▬ se acercó a la montaña de que se podía ver al horizonte ▬ ...9... ▬ estaba llegando a la montaña y pasando por encima de esta ▬ ...10... ▬ se dio vuelta y logró ver la cola del dragón desapareciendo detrás de la montaña ▬ suertudo ▬ dijo acercándose al ayuntamiento, buscando a la alicornio. Estando a pasos del ayuntamiento, se desplomó en el suelo, mientas respiraba pesadamente, mientras su vista se empezaba a nublar, pudo ver como la alicornio corría hacia él ▬ que bueno, ya se fueron ▬ su ojo seguía en el mismo tono rojo y lentamente se empezó a cambiar a marrón ▬ tengo sueño... buenas noches ▬ dijo recostando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo en el suelo

Twilight. ▬ No, espe- [pssss] auuch ▬ se quejó al quemarse con el contacto de la armadura ▬ no, no te duermas ▬ dijo al ver que cerraba los ojos, con dificultad, lo tomó con magia y se fue corriendo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_18 de enero de 2014 9:35 am (N.A.: ósea, 3 días después)_**

Se podía ver a un unicornio azul durmiendo en una cama, ubicada en una habitación individual y completamente blanca; un hospital. Se podía apreciar junto a la cama el cofre y también un electrocardiograma conectado con unos cables que se dirigían hacia pecho del unicornio, un atril que sostenía una bolsa de suero casi vacía conectada a la pata derecha de este y algunas vendas en la pata, algunos muebles y 2 asientos cerca de la puerta, de la cual, se podían oír varios pasos detrás de esta. Se podía ver que la puerta se abría y por el marco de esta pasaba una poni de tierra de pelaje color blanco, crin rosada, ojos color celeste grisáceo, cutie mark de una cruz roja con corazones rosados y un sombrero con la cutie mark de esta. Se acercó a uno de los muebles y sacó una bolsa con suero, desconectó la bolsa vacía y conectó la nueva a la pata delantera derecha antes de marcharse por la puerta y toparse con Twilight

Twilight. ▬ Hola enfermera. ▬ la yegua hizo una reverencia

. ▬ Hola princesa. ▬ la alicornio rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro

Twilight. ▬ Ya le dije que no es necesario que hagan reverencia o que me llamen princesa ▬ la yegua se rascó la nuca nerviosamente - ¿cómo está él...? ¿aún no ha despertado? ▬ dijo mientras miraba la puerta que daba a la habitación

. ▬ Ha estado viniendo muy seguido ¿No será qué esté interesada en él? ▬ dijo causando un sonrojo en ella

Twilight. ▬ ¿Qué? ▬ dijo

. ▬ jeje, la princesa está enamorada ▬ dijo con una sonrisa pícara, aumentando el sonrojo de la alicornio

Twilight. ▬ ¿Qué? no... yo no- ▬ la poni de tierra no le dejó terminar

. ▬ jiji, él está bien, y aún no ha despertado, pasa y si necesita algo, avíseme. Adiós princesa ▬ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba, la alicornio solo se despidió con la pata antes de entrar en la habitación y ver al unicornio dormido en la cama

Esta se sentó en una de los asientos junto a la puerta, tenía un rostro de meditación y de preocupación, pasados unos 6 minutos, el unicornio empezó a moverse de un lado al otro en la cama y murmuraba palabras inaudibles, cosa que llamó la atención de la princesa y se acercó a este, estando a escasos centímetros, este se sentó de golpe, asustando a la yegua por el movimiento brusco, también tenía el ojo dilatado y de color rojo, lentamente se volvía marrón

Twilight. ▬ Oye ¿estás bien? ▬ dijo tocándolo pero sin obtener una respuesta ▬ hola *pasando su casco en frente de este* ¿me escuchas? ▬ seguía sin tener respuestas, su ojo ya estaba completamente marrón y su pupila se contrajo. Cerró fuertemente el ojo mientras agitaba la cabeza y empezó a mirar al rededor hasta que vio a la yegua junto a él y se quedaron mirando unos segundos

Twilight. ▬ H-hola ▬ dijo

Steel. ▬ Hola ▬ dijo inexpresivamente ▬ ¿cuantos días llevo aquí? ▬

Twilight. ▬ Emmm... 3 días, tenías 4 costillas rotas... con suerte, te darán el alta hoy ▬ este comentario llamó la atención del unicornio

Steel. 'o usaron magia o son muy idiotas para poder darme el alta hoy' ▬ ¿Qué pasó con los dragones? -

Twilight. - No volvieron espero qu- Espera, me olvidé de algo ▬ dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dejándolo solo

Steel. ▬ Tranquila, esperaré aquí ▬ se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos para poder descansar

A los pocos minutos llegó Twilight, la enfermera que le cambió el suero y un... **_(N.A.: el que atendió a Rainbow Dash, no voy a poner tantas descripciones de los ponis... espero)_** que estaba leyendo un historial clínico

. ▬ Que raro... ha sanado más rápido de lo que se estimaba; sus costillas terminaron de soldarse y sus heridas se han cerrado... parece que se irá en unos minutos señor... *leyendo el historial* Steel... es afortunado, no todos sobreviven a un dragón... y menos a 3... Enfermera, retírele los vendajes. ▬

. ▬ Si doctor. ▬ dijo mientras se acercaba a Steel

. ▬ Tengo más pacientes que atender... adiós. ▬

**_3 minutos después_**

Twilight. ▬ ¿Cómo puedes llevar eso en tu lomo? ▬ preguntó mirando al unicornio, el cual tenía el cofre en su lomo {como la otra vez} mientras caminaban por lo que sería el centró {por donde había pasado el primer día} ▬ me costó levantarlo con magia pero tú lo haces como si no pesara nada. ▬

Steel. '¿tuteo? ¿donde carajo estoy?' ▬ soy fuerte, nada más. ▬ dijo mirando el camino

Twilight. ▬ Si, se nota por lo de hace 3 días ▬ decía mirándolo para luego detenerse y este se detuvo igual ▬ pero eso me deja una duda ¿porque solo te rompiste varias costillas en lugar de romperte una pata? ▬ este se quedó callado unos segundos

Steel. ▬ Ni idea... ¿porque no te tele transportaste cuando el dragón intentó quemarte? ▬ esta se rascó la nuca con su pata mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa

Twilight. ▬ Bueno... no pienso bien cuando tengo hambre... y... tampoco cuando me desvelo toda la noche leyendo libros. ▬ decía un poco avergonzada

**Nnnnnneeeerrrddddddddd**

Steel. este lo ignoró ▬ ¿Porqué te desvelaste? ▬ preguntó levantando la ceja {la ceja visible}

Twilight. ▬ B-bueno yo... he estado ocupada con un problema pequeñísimo y... todavía no encuentro lo que busco. ▬ dijo mientras seguía caminando, este se puso al lado

Steel. ▬ ¿Que significa pequeñísimo? ▬ esta se puso nerviosa

Twilight. ▬ H-hace días hice un hechizo raro... no tenía ninguna descripción y... el nombre... estaba borroso... y... tenía curiosidad... había hecho algo así antes y... mis amigas terminaron afectadas... aún trato de averiguar que hice, pero... creo que tiene que ver con la criatura que vino días atrás... ▬ esto llamó la atención del unicornio

Steel. '¿Esta aniñada me trajo a este mundo ultra homosexual?'

* * *

><p><strong>Otro cap. Perdón por la demora (por cuarta vez) tengo varias razones por las cuales no he subido el cap, y respecto a las preguntas... parece que me mal interpretaron:<strong>

**1) me refería a una ex mía... MÍA.**

**2) me refería a alguien en específico emmm... Colgate pongamos como eje.**

**3) esa era bastante fundamental... pffffff, si como no.**

**4) era un chiste de más.**

**y les digo una cosa: necesito ayuda en el juego de my little pony, soy nivel 30 (capaz que más si se fijan ya que paso mucho tiempo jugandolo) y tengo problemas con algunas misiones ya que me pide cosas que solo podría hacerlo con amigos, mi cuenta de gameloft es EduardpGB (necesito ayuda con esas misiones al cohete de envía bla bla bla a un amigo) Terminó el spam. Hasta el próximo capítulo bye**


	6. F

**Lamento demasiado la demora pero creanme, que valdrá la pena, miren, necesito saber un par de cositas antes de seguir**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Actitud. para escribir mejor la historia necesitare saber como debería poner la actitud de los personajes, ejemplo:<strong>

**- twlight nerd (típica nerd insegura que nunca en su vida se dio ni siquiera un abrazo con un semental, que no haya sido su hermano)**

**- twilight p. (pervertida, alzada y lanzada)**

**2) Lemon. debo poner sexo directamente o hacer la mención de que tuvieron sexo, como hace el abuelo ibuki en el conquistador de equestria**

**3) Debería insertar a una ex mía? solo para darle un poco de gracia al fic**

**4) estaría bien que me creara un blog en tumblr? para poner imagenes de oc's y otras cosas así me explico mejor, ya que no soy muy bueno que digamos expresandome con palabras y... conocen el dicho, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras... jeje... *mirando haca otro lado* tengo que aprender a contar chistes**

* * *

><p><strong>con esas dudas ya resueltas, ya podre seguir escribiendo<strong>


End file.
